


the sun and the moon

by ilovekaradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts AU, SuperCorp, i love these two theres so much chemistry, sanvers is kinda on the dl but they're still there, supergirl more like supergay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovekaradanvers/pseuds/ilovekaradanvers
Summary: “I promise. And you got in Hufflepuff, congratulations. Right by the kitchens, you’ll be in heaven,” Lena observed, laughing lightly. Kara bounced on her toes and flailed her hands in excitement.“I know! Speaking of, I’m going back to eat, I’m starving! If I don’t see you after dinner,” the blonde started walking away backwards, “I promise I’ll find you in the morning!” She waved one last time at Lena and ran back off to eat. All Lena could do was stare off at where Kara was just a second ago with wonder.---SuperCorp Hogwarts AU ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first supercorp fic and i love them so much! I'm not sure if i'll continue with this unless you guys like it so please let me know if you want more! also i have a supergirl tumblr, its karadanvverss (my main is gravelyhuman). so stop on by! please comment your feedback, i'd really appreciate it!

The man following her was really starting to get annoying.

She knew it was just her parents way to make sure she’s safe, by sending one of their many servants, but it was still annoying. The man, Theodore, was one of the mean ones who always obeyed orders about Lena to the T. This is why she rushed onto the train to get rid of the man as fast as she could. The second she was on it, the man would leave. The only problem was she had nowhere to sit. 

Lena Luthor was used to the looks people would give her, the whispers she would hear, how everyone shut up the moment they noticed her presence. She had hoped, and falsely so, that things would be different at Hogwarts. The best thing to do was to travel down the whole length of the train to see if there was an empty compartment or at least one that only had one other person in it. 

About halfway along her journey, the train lurched to life and she almost fell over. She could hear the people in the compartment to her right snigger so she looked at them. They were all looking at her, but the second she looked at them their eyes widened and they all turned away. This got to her more than her mother would’ve wanted it to, so she straightened her back and put on the best mask she could muster, but even she knew it wasn’t fooling anyone. Sooner than she expected, she found herself looking out the back of the train with her belongings in her hand and not a single compartment willing to let her in.

She turned around, ready to go to the professors that were stationed at the front of the train. When she had passed the compartment that had laughed at her, she couldn’t pass by the door, couldn’t handle them knowing that she had nowhere to sit. Tears started to form in her eyes and a door opened ten feet in front of her, so she closed her eyes and started to walk. Behind her a boy called out, “No where to sit Luthor? Maybe you should go home!” She could hear other kids laugh before the sound of the door closing cut off the sound. Tears poured out of green eyes and onto pale skin, but she wiped them away and began her trek to the back on the train. Three compartments later, she heard another door open behind her.

“Hey!” 

________

Kara was running late. She never ran late. She even arrived dressed and ready in her new school attire. She and her family, the Danvers, had a little less than five minutes to get on the train, and they weren’t even on the platform yet. She was pulling her trolley along and yelling for Alex to hurry up. Her adoptive sister could be really slow sometimes.

“Relax Kar, it’s not impossible to get to Hogwarts if you aren’t on the train. We’ll get there no matter what.” Kara could hear the exasperation in Alex’s voice and it only made her walk faster.

“I don’t care Alex! Just because you’re a fourth year who's already been on the train doesn’t mean I’ve ever been on it! I need to be on this train!” Alex sighed behind her and sped up the pace to keep her sister calm. Kara had already been on the platform three times in her life, to drop Alex off, so she had no fears about entering it. She heard Eliza, her foster mother, say something about Kara being able to go with her, but she just plowed on through the wall.

The whole platform was bustling, there were student hanging out of windows hugging their parents and others trying to get their parents to let go of them so they could get on the train. Kara couldn’t help but smile and jump at the sight of it at. She was finally here as a student. Eliza pulled her daughters into a hug to give a quick talk and to say goodbye. She could tell that both of her daughters were more than ready to go on the train.

“Now, sweetie, Alex will be here on the train if you need her and-”

“I won’t!” Kara butted in , but her mother and sister gave her their signature we-know-you’re-lying-Kara faces. “Okay, okay, fine I might need her but I’m okay! Can we please go now? I love you guys! See ya Eliza!” Kara slammed them both with tight hugs and grabbed her luggage to run off to the train. Eliza was used to her daughter rushing off to school, but she felt both proud and sad to see her youngest clambering up the steps to the train and immediately finding a window to wave at her. It didn’t matter that both of them would be in her classroom in less than a day.

Kara almost fell because she was halfway out the window when the train started moving, she smiled at her mom one last time before searching for a compartment. She found one quickly enough, there was a boy in it who looked sad so she opened the door, startling him.

“Oh! Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to surprise you. My name is Kara Danvers. Can I sit with you?” Kara brushed her hair behind her ear and fixed her glasses and looked at the boy expectantly, but he just stared at her. “Um…” The blonde shifted on her feet and looked away from the boy. “Can I sit?” The boy shook himself out of the trance he was in as finally looked Kara in the eyes.

“Yes yes! Please, sit. Sorry I just.. You said your name was Kara?” The boy looked at her with sad eyes and a smile to try to hide it.

“Uh, yeah! My names Kara, why? What’s yours?” She took her seat across from the boy. She heard the boy answer but she was distracted by a girl looking in the compartment and frowning before hurrying away. How could someone be that sad? She heard someone calling her name and remembered the boy she was with. 

“Kara? You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine! Sorry, could you repeat that?” The boy gave her a look but shrugged it off.

“My names Winn. Winn Schott.” He shrunk into his seat when he uttered his last name like it was going to burn her. Kara knew why, she recognized the name. They were the Dark Lord’s most devoted followers. She guessed this was the son that was rumored to have been abandoned so the Schotts could fight in the war. Kara decided it would be best to get all of the worry out of the boy to make it so he could actually look at her without looking like he was going to cry. Before she could say anything though, the door opened and both of them looked up to see a boy staring at Kara.

“Hello?” Kara didn’t know what else to say. Why was he staring at her?

“Are you Kara Zor-El? Can I sit here?” She saw Winn stiffen and felt her heart drop at the mention of her name. She couldn’t say no to the kid.

“Uh yeah you can sit!” She pasted a smile onto her face and hoped it looked sincere. “But it’s Danvers now, not Zor-El. What’s your name?”

“I’m James Olsen. Is Clark Kent really your cousin? Did he really help defeat the Dark Lord?” He noticed Winn and asked, “What’s your name?” Kara was thrown off guard by all of James’ questions, but thankfully Winn saved her. She looked out the window in the door and saw that the girl was back.

Kara could hear Winn introduce himself as the same pale girl with the same pin straight dark hair marched past her door again. Kara felt so bad that this girl was still searching for a seat. The girl was already too far away to call her back, so she sat back in her seat ready to answer James’ questions.

“Yes Clark is my cousin and yes he did defeat the Dark Lord. Why do you care?” She hoped James could tell she was upset and that he would drop it, but he just started talking.

“He’s my idol. It’s so cool what he did! Do you think I could meet him someday?” James was on the edge of his seat looking at Kara. Winn cut in before she could say anything.

“Wait, so Kara. You really are Kara Zor-El? I’m so sorry. Did you hear that the Luthor’s daughter is coming to Hogwarts this year?” Kara could feel herself getting angry, she needed her two new friends to shut up.

“Listen, I’ll tell you all about it some other time, but I’d rather not talk about my parents right now. And I’m not Kara Zor-El, I’m Kara Danvers. And just because she’s his brother doesn’t mean she’s like him. She might be different.” Kara was a firm believer in giving everyone a chance. Winn looked at her like she was the sun when she revealed this.

“Yeah okay. I bet she’s gonna be in Slytherin.” Kara sent James a death stare and Winn hit his arm. “But okay okay, we’ll stop talking about it. What house do you guys wanna be in?” Kara would have answered right away, but the girl was back. Again. She was crying this time. Kara got up and opened the door and yelled. “Hey!”

The girl stopped in her tracks but didn’t turn around. Kara could see her shoulders stiffen and the girl stood up straight, like she was ready to take whatever came at her. Kara decided she needed to say something else to make the girl not be nervous.

“I was just wondering,” she started. Kara wanted the girl to turn around and look at her. Winn and James tried to poke their heads out to see who she was talking to. Kara pushed them away and continued. “Do you wanna sit with us?” The girl’s shoulders tensed and she turned around. Kara’s blue eyes met bright green ones that were pooling with tears.

“Very funny,” was all the girl grmbled before turning to walk away. Kara ran out of the compartment and up to the girl and put a soft hand on a tense shoulder.

“I’m serious! Come sit with me.” Kara smiled the biggest smile she could at the girl and couldn’t help but jump when the brunette turned around to walk to the compartment. “Great!” Was all Kara said before taking the girls bag out of her hands and pulling her to come sit. James and Winn stared at Kara while she put the stranger’s luggage up in cubby space while the brunette stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“Hi. Uh, I’m James. This is Winn.” James held out his hand to Lena and the girl took it.

“Hello. I’m Lena. Thank you for letting me sit here with you all.” Lena sat down next to Kara and stared at her lap, she didn’t want to look at the people in the compartment. She didn’t want them to figure out who she was.

“Wait like. Lena Luthor?” Winn looked at James who was being so dumb and whispered at him to shut up. Well, Lena thought, so much for anonymity. 

“Yes, like Lena Luthor. I- I understand if you want me to leave. I’ll just go…” Lena stood up to grab her bag before Kara grabbed her and pushed her down to sit.

“No, Lena, stay. James, didn’t I just say that Lena wasn’t her brother and that she’s probably different?” Kara saw Lena tense up. She looked down and fixed her glasses. “I’m sorry, we were talking about my parents and you came up and they were judging you against Lex, but I told them to lay off. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.” She directed that last part at James. He looked up at Lena who was staring at Kara.

“Sorry Lena.” The two smiled politely at each other before Kara spoke again.

“Okay! Now that we’re all friends and happy and on our way to the best school ever,” Winn laughed at Kara and James smiled, but Lena was still fairly drawn back. “Back to your question, I want to be in Hufflepuff.” The three gave her confused looks.  
“I would’ve thought you’d want to be in Gryffindor or something. Thats where I want to go,” announced James. 

“I want to be in Ravenclaw, but I don’t think I’m smart enough for it.” Winn slumped in his seat. “I’d settle for Gryffindor too.”

“Well,” Kara started, “the Hufflepuff rooms are in a really cool spot!” Kara sounded defensive and James and Winn gave her even more confused looks.

“Aren’t they right by the kitchen? How is that cool?” Kara looked away from them all and out the window. A short silence went by before Kara huffed and looked back at her new friends, blushing.

“I just really like food okay? I hear the house elves are really nice to Hufflepuffs and that they give them extra food after dinner if they ask nicely.” James chuckled and Lena smiled at the silly girl. Winn just looked offended.

“I want to be in Hufflepuff if they give you food! That sounds way better than Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!” Winn smiled at Kara as she high fived him. Kara looked to her left at the quiet girl who has barely said a word at all.

“What about you Lena? What house do you wanna be in?” Suddenly all eyes were on Lena, making the brunette nervous. She fidgeted and looked down.

“I’d like to be anywhere but Slytherin, but I know it’s more or less been decided for me. I don’t have a say.” She felt a hand grab her shoulder and looked over to her right to see a bright and sympathetic smile.

“Of course you have a say! You always have a say. The sorting hat takes into account what you want. You can tell it to ort you somewhere else.”

“No, no. It is not that simple. My mother… She would be furious if I come home anything but a Slytherin.”

“It’s not like being a Slytherin is bad,” Winn offered. “I mean, come on, their common room is literally under the lake! I hear that sometimes,” Winn paused and leaned towards them all, putting his hands out in front of him, “the giant squid sticks to the glass for days.” He gushed, looking right at Lena, and it made her smile.

“Yeah, I guess that is a plus side to it.” She looked at Kara, who was looking at her with a giant smile, and it made her feel ten times better.

Kara, Winn, James and Lena spend the rest of the train ride talking about what they’re looking forward to at Hogwarts. Winn said he was looking forward to the great hall, Kara of course couldn’t wait for the food, James wanted to see all of the moving photos in the stairwells, and Lena admitted that she just couldn’t wait to be free. From what, she didn’t say.

After a while the trolley witch came by asking if they want anything. James got a few chocolate frogs, but Kara and Winn teamed up to buy one of everything from the trolley. Lena watched with wide eyes as the two devour everything they bought, claiming that they’ll be sick or full during dinner.

“Oh, don’t underestimate me Lena, I could eat a bus full of food and still want more.” Kara seemed proud of this fact and Lena was just stunned.

“But,” the brunette began hesitantly. Kara could almost feel the way Lena’s eyes were scanning her body. “But where do you put it all?” Kara blushed and Winn sniggered.

“I guess I just have a really fast metabolism. I’ve always eaten a lot,” Kara validated this claim by saying it with two chocolate frogs in her mouth and another in her right hand, ready to be eaten. Lena smiled softly at the sight and sighed.

“Well, I envy you that.” Lena and Kara looked at each other for a second before Winn asks Lena what class she’s looking forward to the most. 

The four of them didn’t even realize that it was getting dark outside until a prefect walked by the door and announced that they’d be arriving at the castle in less that ten minutes. Kara frantically straightened her white top and put the hogwarts sweater all students received on to look school ready and before any of them knew it, the train was stopping.

Students rushed of the train and were ushered around, first years one way and everyone else another. Kara tried to peek over everyone's heads to see where the older students were all going, but everyone else was so much taller than her so she couldn’t see much. They had all lost Lena in the crowd, so Kara made sure that they all stuck together by insisting that they all hold hands.

All of the first years clambered into the boats and looked on at the castle looming ahead of them. Kara couldn’t stop bouncing in her seat. She looked next to her at Lena and squealed, which made Lena smile. But not the other smiles that she’s shown today. A different one, a brighter one. One that made Kara smile just as brightly, if not more. The blonde grabbed Lena’s hand and brought it close to her swaying happily as the boat glided across the water.

________

The great hall was full of decorations and so many colors and candles and people. The ceiling was dotted with stars and constellations without a cloud in sight, perfectly reflecting the weather outside. The entire room was warm, making the young witches and wizards calm and comfortable. The people in the hall all stood and clapped when the first years were brought in. Kara could see Alex in the sea of Gryffindors jumping up to wave at her. She waved back and kept walking with the rest of her class.

The first years all gathered in front of the professors and the rest of the school sat down and silenced. Lena could almost hear the air in the eerily silent hall, it was unsettling. She shifted on her feet and looked at the bouncing blonde beside her. Seeing Kara, a person who she knew was nice to her, made the silence a little less loud. She practically jumped out of her skin when a woman started speaking. 

“I am Professor Grant, your headmaster. Welcome back students, and welcome to Hogwarts first years.” Professor Grant’s speech was cut off by students cheering. “Yes, yes, all very exciting, please quiet down.” She waited while the hall became silent again. “First years, you will be sorted into your houses, then we will eat,” at this a crowd cheered, Kara being one of them, “and then your prefects will show you to your new rooms. Let the sorting ceremony begin!”

Names were called out one by one, in seemingly no order at all. This made Lena even more anxious than she was before. She was prepared to be called up in alphabetical order, but now she had no idea when her name was going to be called at all. Kara’s name was called and the girl practically ran to the stool and sat down with a plop. Kara smiled at her new friends and sat up straight to meet the hat that was being placed on her head.

The room was silent and Lena could see but not hear Kara speaking quietly to the hat with her eyes closed. Only a minute or two passed before the hat spoke up and yelled “Hufflepuff!” Kara smiled as the table of yellow and black cheered and Alex stood up from her seat to clap, but her smile only grew when she saw her new friends clapping for her too. 

Lena’s smile was quick to drop as she heard her name called out. It became so silent and so loud at the same time, her heartbeat filling her ears. She could hear the whispers and see the looks students were giving each other as the youngest Luthor took her seat under the sorting hat. Her heartbeat was replaced by a rough voice in her ears.

“Ah, the small Luthor. I’ve been waiting for you, ever since your brother was here.” Lena closed her eyes when the hat mentioned her brother. “Where to put you, where to put you. You have courage and wisdom, yes, you could go anywhere you want.”

“Please, just put me in Slytherin. I cannot face my mother if I’m not,” Lena whispered. The hat moved on top of her head.

“Miss Luthor, as you wish.” Lena sighed and slouched briefly in her seat before the hat yelled, “Slytherin!” The hat was removed from her head and she opened her eyes to see the table of green and silver politely clapping for her, with a few of them exchanging looks of worry. She stood and walked towards the table but searched the room for a face that wasn’t scared or nervous. 

Her heart fluttered at the sight of Kara standing on her Hufflepuff bench and cheering, drawing looks of confusion from the students around her. She chuckled softly at the sight and took a seat with her new house and sighed in relief as the people sitting around her shook her hand, even if it was just to be polite. 

The rest of the school was sorted, with both James and Winn being put in Gryffindor. When the last student was seated, there was another round of applause for the first years and Professor Grant raised her arms. She called out, “Let the feast begin!” Suddenly food appeared on the table along with empty plates in front of everyone. The first years all looked at each other and started grabbing for the food, but Lena opted to wait out the sudden frenzy at it all to grab what she wanted. 

People were making conversation, getting to know each other, but every time someone looked at Lena she could see their faces falter a bit, so she just kept to herself. Now that dinner had begun, there were conversations filling the air and the sound of forks and spoons hitting plates. People were getting up to greet their friends and people were crowding the aisles between tables. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she stiffened beneath it not wanting to see who was going to harass her now. The hand was joined by another one on her other shoulder and she looked behind her slightly and saw blonde hair. Kara.

“Hi,” the brunette let out quietly. Kara just smiled at her and held up her hand. Lena looked on with confusion.

“Highfive!” The blonde picked up Lena’s hand and hit it against her own. “We’re sorted! We’re officially here, can you believe it?” Kara moved to Lena’s side so they could face each other better. “And hey, you got in Slytherin! It’ll be awesome. You have to show me the squid sometime, okay?” Lena nodded and smiled, not believing that Kara would still want to talk to her after they were sorted. She figured that the blonde would realize that Lena was just on the path to being the Luthor that she was. Lena didn’t really know how to handle someone caring for her even after seeing who she was, after seeing who she could become.

“I promise. And you got in Hufflepuff, congratulations. Right by the kitchens, you’ll be in heaven.” Kara bounced on her toes and flailed her hands in excitement.

“I know! Speaking of, I’m going back to eat, I’m starving! If I don’t see you after dinner,” the blonde started walking away backwards, “I promise I’ll find you in the morning!” She waved one last time at Lena and ran back off to eat. All Lena could do was stare off at where Kara was just a second ago with wonder.

Lena was led off with the rest of the Slytherin first years to the dungeons of the castle. She didn’t get the chance to see Kara, but it didn’t worry her too much. What worried her was who she was going to be rooming with. Most of the people in her year were keeping their distance from her.

They were sent up to the dorms and the four girls in her room all stood awkwardly. Lena was the first to move and took the bed closest to the door, causing the rest of the girls to move as well. The three of them seemed to be comfortable with each other. Lena once again felt like an outcast in what was supposed to be her own room. She sighed and looked at her new Slytherin uniform and her luggage and decided that maybe she could spend as little time with the chattering girls as possible.

________

Kara saw Lena walking away with the Slytherins and decided that she’d just meet up with the brunette early in the morning to ask how her night went with her new roommates. She had basically already befriended every single person at the Hufflepuff table. This year would be a good one. 

They made the short journey around and down to the right from the great hall to the doors that led to the kitchen. Kara’s jaw dropped when the bricks on the wall were tapped on in a tune that cause them to unfold to reveal a comfy looking room filled with couches and chairs. They were all mismatched, but it looked like it was on purpose. The prefects showed them the way to the dorms and left them all to rest before the first day of classes. 

The girls Kara was rooming with were all ones that she had been sitting near, so they all were acquainted with each other. The blonde took one of the beds that was closest to the window. She wanted to be able to look outside at night. Lucy, one of her roommates, closed the door now that they were all getting settled. Kara saw a file on the door and jumped off her bed to grab it.

“Oh, guys! It’s our schedules. Lucy, here.” She walked across the room to Lucy and the girl next to her. “Here ya go Kelly,” the redhead smiled at Kara and started comparing her schedule with Lucy. Kara grabbed her schedule and gave the last one to Siobhan, who snatched it out of her hands ungratefully. 

“Wait,” Lucy started, “they’re all the same.” Lucy grabbed all of them back and set them by each other. “I guess we just have classes as a house. Together.”

“That’ll be fun!” Kara smiled at the girls around her, but it fell when she saw Siobhan. She was standing with her arms crossed in the corner like she was judging them. Kara couldn’t help but wonder why the girl wasn’t placed in Slytherin.

“I’d rather not be stuck with you guys for a whole year.” Siobhan sulked over to her bed and changed to go to bed. The girls bluntness startled Kara, but she chose to just ignore it.

“It’ll be fun,” Kara repeated pointedly. “Is it just the Hufflepuffs? She asked, leaning over Lucy’s shoulder to look at the identical papers spread out in front of her.

“No,” started Kelly, “It’’s all of the houses. But tomorrow we’re with the Slytherins a lot. And the Gryffindors.”

“Wait,” Kara grabbed one of the papers, “that’s great! My friends are in those houses.” She looked at the girls in front of her. “Not that you guys aren’t my friends, obviously.” She fixed her glasses and smiled at her roommates. Lucy hit her on the arm lightly.

“Don’t go ditching me already!” The three of them laughed and Siobhan huffed and covered her ears. 

________

The morning started early when Kara felt the sun on her face from the window on her right. She stretched har arms above her head and sat up. Everyone else in her room was still asleep, so she quietly got ready, donning the new yellow and black tie along with its matching grey sweater vest. She almost forgot her wand and her new cloak, which would’ve made her look like a complete idiot on her first day.

She ran through the halls, noting how most people were still asleep. She and a few others were roaming the castle halls before breakfast. The blonde found a long, empty hallway that she was itching to run down. She started her run down the hall with a smile on her face and her hair flowing hard enough to undo the bun it was in. Her journey was cut short however, when a door opened and she ran straight into someone.

“Oh Rao!” Kara yelled from the floor, or from whoever she was laying on. “I’m so so sorry, I just wanted to run down the hallway,” she started to get up, “it felt like flying but without the broom! I suggest you try it.” She looked down on the ground to the girl who was laying on her side still. “Lena?” Kara looked at the black hair covering the girl’s face and immediately got even more flustered. “Rao, Lena I’m so sorry, oh my, let me help you up.” She grabbed the girl's hands and went to pull her up, not ready for the sight she’d see when her friend was finally standing.

“It’s okay Kara,” Lena said quietly. “I didn’t look before I had walked out. How was-” the brunette looked up from straightening her shirt to see blue eyes full of worry. “Whats wrong?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Kara reached up and put her hand on Lena’s face, looking at her swollen and red eyes. They locked eyes for a second before Lena looked away, not able to look her friend in the eye. “Lena are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m okay.” Green eyes found blue and saw the disbelief in them. “Okay, I am alright but,” Lena was so ashamed of crying, she wanted to go on a walk early so that she could erase the evidence from her face, so no one could see her this vulnerable. “It’s just that the girls in my room are fairly mean. All but one of them.” She winced at how pathetic it sounded, ready for Kara to laugh at her for being weak.

“Well,” the blonde started, “that’s terrible!” Lena looked up at the girl with confusion on her face. “Why are they so mean to you? I don’t like mean people. Whatever you do, don’t let them get to you. You always have a friend in me.” Lena smiled in thanks and the two started walking slowly to the great hall to talk about everything ranging from schedules to the paintings on the walls.

________

A week of classes went by, and Kara had barely seen Lena outside of the great hall or classrooms. She had taken to switching from sitting with Alex, Winn, and James to sitting with Lena, but could never get all of her friends to sit together. Lena had never wanted to join them at the Gryffindor table when she asked, so she just sat with her more often and stopped asking.

“Now that you’ve been to them all Kar, what class is your favorite?” Alex was sitting next to her and James and Winn were across from her. She looked over Winn’s shoulder to see Lena and wave at her. She felt her sister nudged her shoulder and the blonde looked away from Lena to answer her sister.

“I really really enjoy astronomy.” She punctuated the claim by shoving a piece of french toast in her mouth, causing her to miss the look of confusion on her sister's face.

“Wait, I’m in that class for the first time this year. How are you in astronomy if it’s a third year class?” Kara blushed and swallowed her food before answering. 

“Jeremiah made a deal with Professor Grant.” Alex crinkled her eyebrows at this and Kara sighed. “C’mon, you know how much I love the stars. He wanted me to be happy.” Alex nodded her head and turned to Winn and James instead to ask them what class was their favorite, but she was interrupted. 

“Hey Danvers.” All eyes turned on this new comer who none of them knew, except for Alex apparently. They were met with a small girl in Gryffindor robes and her hands on her hips, obviously trying to be more intimidating. Alex turned around completely to the girl.

“What’s up Sawyer?” Alex crossed her arms and sat up straight. 

“Nothing, just wondering if you’ll actually let me on the quidditch team this year. Or if I’ll be blindsided by another supposedly better than me first year?” The tiny girl looked pointedly and James and Winn, then back to Alex. Kara raised her eyebrows and turned away from the girl, deciding Alex didn’t need her. 

“Well, maybe. If you prove yourself worthy, there might be a spot for you. And besides, try outs aren’t for another - what - two weeks?” Alex elbowed Kara, signalling for a nod, so Kara turned around and nodded her head at ‘Sawyer’ to help her sister. “It’s awfully early to be worrying about something like that, isn’t it. Good seeing you.” Alex waved as the girl walked to sit down after turning away with a growl.

“Wow, um, wh- who was that?” Kara asked hesitantly, not wanting to upset her sister.

“Just some fourth year, Maggie Sawyer. She didn’t get on the team last year, or the year before that, so I guess she’s just angry that I’m captain my fourth year and she’s been rejected two times,” Alex responded indifferently, sipping on the orange juice in front of her.

“Oh,” said Kara, simply. She looked up at Winn and James and shrugged, not really wanting to dwell on it. The blonde looked back to where Lena was sitting ten minutes ago and was disappointed when she was met with an empty seat. She sat up on her heels and looked around for Lena. Surely she couldn’t have left already, the clock about the Professors table only read 7:45. Classes didn’t start for another fifteen minutes. She felt Alex pulling at her sleeve so she sat back down.

“What are you doing?” Winn asked, with a crinkle between his eyes. Beside him, James head was tilted in question.

“I’m looking for Lena.” She answered, still searching the room for her friend. “This is the second time that she’s vanished really early from breakfast. I just want to know where she goes!” Kara flopped her arms in her lap and settled down to eat again.

“Maybe she just had to go to the bathroom?” Alex offered as an answer. Kara shrugged, knowing that she hadn’t seen the brunette very much at all in the hallways. 

________

Lena smiled at Kara and lightly waved back. She waited until the blonde seemed to be wrapped up enough in something else that she could sneak away without Kara seeing and stopping her. She walked around the empty castle to get to the potions room, her first class on Monday’s. This is one of my classes with Kara in it, she thinks, and it makes her feel a little better.

She wasn’t sneaking around the castle to get away from her friends. If anything she was just trying to prevent making enemies by being in a hallway full of people who already knew what they thought of her. She was just trying to make the school year easier on everyone.

At the end of breakfast or lunch, if Kara wasn’t eating with her, Lena would leave the great hall in the direction of the bathrooms and take a last minute right to the stairwells. She’d either walk around until people started showing up, or she’d find an empty closet to hide in until she has two minutes to get to class. It was a lonely way to live, but at least she wasn’t getting chewed out by rude sixth years every time she turned a corner. 

She poked her head into her potions classroom and saw that it was empty. She sighed and walked in, setting her books on the desk in front of her seat. It was just easier this way, and she didn’t mind. It gave her a bit of time to study. She opened her book at began to read the directions the Professor Danvers had written on the board, but was cut off by the sound of a door opening and someone coming into the room.

The brunette stiffened in her seat but decided to keep reading to make it look normal that she was in the empty classroom with ten minutes to spare. She saw the other person in the room start to walk towards her. She kept her head down until the person cleared their throat. The brunette looked up to see her professor standing in front of her.

“Good morning Professor Danvers,” Lena said, merely being polite. She was trying to act natural. It was still weird to her that Kara’s mom was the potions professor at school.

“Good morning Lena. Why are you here so early? Normally I don’t see students for another five minutes.” Professor Danvers eyed Lena, with was Lena saw as confusion and possible worry.

“Oh, I just finished breakfast early today, so I left to use the restroom. Then I noticed the time and saw no reason to return to the great hall just to have to come back here. And I enjoy reading the potions directions before everyone has all gotten to class, so really, I’m glad to be here early.” Lena smiled, hoping that her excuse was plausible enough to keep her professor from worrying about her.

“Ah,” Eliza started, “I see.” She turned to walk back to the front of the classroom and Lena looked back down at her book. She stopped halfway there and turned back to the girl. “Lena, you know you can tell me things. I’m your teacher and I can help you if you ever need anything.” This made Lena smile slightly. Why were all the Danvers so nice?

“I know Professor Danvers. Thank you,” Lena smiled at the woman and continued to read. Her efforts soon turned futile as students started to file into the room rather loudly. She saw Kara walk in with her roommates and looked back down at her book before the two could make eye contact. Her efforts were deemed pointless when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

“Lena, hey! Can I sit here?” Whenever Kara had entered the classroom, Lena already had someone sitting by her. The blonde smiled at Lena and hoped it swayed her still guarded friend. The brunette looked up from her book at Kara and sent her a smile back. 

“Go right ahead.” Lena watched as the Hufflepuff sat down and set her chin on her elbows to look at Lena.

“Where’d you go?” The question was asked with such innocence that Lena felt almost dirty at not wanting to tell Kara that she always left early. 

“W- What?” She faked, before looking at Kara, who was staring at her with disbelief on her face. “I had to use the restroom, and I didn’t see any reason to return to the great hall, seeing as I was done eating.” Lena shrugged and closed her book.

“Oh.” Kara said simply. She shrugged and smiled at Lena, seemingly convinced by Lena’s flimsy excuse. Lena let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and sat back in her seat. She wasn’t prepared for Kara’s mom to start speaking and the loud voice snapped her back into her upright position. The youngest Luthor was always taught to sit straight as a sign of respect, so that’s exactly what she did.

________

Her plan had been working.

Kara never noticed her leaving early, or if she did, she didn't ask about it. She had at least one closet or vacant classroom near all of her classes that she could hide in until it was close enough to class that the halls would be more or less empty. Professor Danvers was the only adult she had encountered that asked her what she was doing for around three weeks.

It was September fourth, a Monday, and she was on her way to transfiguration, one of her favorite classes. She loved the classroom, and Professor Vasquez never exited her office until class was beginning, so Lena had taken to sitting and taking in the complex room.

The halls were still bare. This was the earliest she had ever left. There were twenty minutes before classes started, so Lena was taking her time. She was lost in thought when a door slammed behind her. Panicked eyes looked around for an escape. Lena spotted a door that looked like it contained a closet and ran into it.

Footsteps passed by and down the hall. Lena felt slightly silly hiding from a random person in a broom closet, but she’d rather feel silly than emotionally distressed. After what felt like a reasonable amount of time, Lena stepped out of the closet and peeked out the crack she made in the doorway. No one stood outside that she could see, so she saw no reason not to enter the hallway.

Until she closed the door behind her and turned to walk down the hall, only to run straight into someone.

“Oh, Rao, I’m sorry Lena! I always run into you I’m so sorry- nevermind. Are you okay?” The blonde gave Lena a once over and decided there was nothing wrong with her friend. “Where’d you go? Again?” Kara stared at her with warm blue eyes. Lena looked down, she couldn't face the girl standing in front of her.

“I just wanted to leave breakfast early. Take a walk.”

“Lena.” The brunette looked up at the girl who was holding her by the shoulders. 

“Kara,” Lena sent back, hoping to lighten the mood and lessen the blonde’s concern.

“Lena, c’mon I’m not stupid.” Lena felt her cheeks flush and she looked down at her shoes. Kara sighed and put her arm around Lena and pulled her into an empty room. She sat Lena down on a table and looked at her. It felt like ages had passed before Lena even looked up at the blonde in front of her. “Lena, why are you hiding?” Green eyes parted from blue and started to burn with unshed tears. “Lena…”

“I don’t like walking in the halls,” the brunette started with a shaky breath, “all of the people here hate me. No one sees me, they see my family, my name. It’s easier to go to class when there’s no one around to make you feel evil.” Lena wiped at her cheeks to get rid of the tears that had escaped. She didn’t want to seem weak in front of her only friend.

“Lena, look at me.” Kara’s voice was so soft Lena almost couldn’t hear what she was saying. She looked up to find eyes with even more tears than her own. It amazed her that Kara could be so kind and care so much about people, but it was extraordinary that Kara could care for her. A Luthor. “Lena, I don’t hate you.” The words hung heavily in the air. Both Kara and Lena knew the nature of their families relationship. Lena felt like there was an elephant sitting on her chest, she couldn’t breathe easy. She looked up at Kara with a slightly open mouth and didn’t stop the tears that fell this time. There was honesty written all over the blonde’s face and she felt the elephant leave her. She knew how much trust Kara must have had in her for her to be able to say that she didn’t hate Lena.

“Kara, I-” The brunette’s throat was too tight to speak. She swallowed and continued, “everyone else does.”

“Not true.” Kara saw the pain on Lena’s face that she had seen too often in her own reflections. It hurt to see someone she cared about in that much pain. “Winn likes you. And so does James, even if he doesn’t act like it. And Alex likes you too. She can be nice when she wants to be, and she doesn’t even complain anymore when I sit with you instead of her.” Kara saw how confused Lena was and smiled slightly. “She used to make a fuss, but I can tell she never meant it.”

“You should see the looks people give me in the halls, Kara. People hate me.”

“Fine. People hate you. But I don’t.” Kara said it like it was the solution to of Lena’s problems. “Just walk with me. If anyone says anything. I’ll punch them. I throw a mean punch.” Lena let out a real and honest laugh, unable to imagine someone as gentle as Kara hitting someone. Once Lena stopped laughing she sighed and took Kara in her arms to thank her, knowing that words wouldn’t convey how she felt.

“I’ll always be here for you Lena.”

Lena Luthor stopped avoiding students in the halls.


End file.
